dragonsriotingfandomcom-20200223-history
Kagamiin Kyōka
is a third-year student currently attending Nangokuren High School, and is also one of the three competing Dragons, known as the .Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 1 She is also one of few that knows about Rintaro's disease. Appearance Kyōka is a voluptuous tall young woman with mesmerising large breast, long dark blue hair which extends down to her waist, and golden yellow eyes with uniquely slitted pupils. In line with her matured physique, Kyōka dresses quite provocatively, wearing an open white button down shirt that is tied up underneath her breasts, revealing the entirety of her generous cleavage as well as her midriff. She also wears a very short blue skirt with two yellow lines at the bottom, along with a blue jacket she keeps tied around her waist, and a collar around her right leg's thigh. Kyōka wears black high heels with straps, that do not seem to affect the way she walks or her speed and not even when she is fighting. If noticed she also wears thong underwear. Kyōka wears a lot of jewellery and cosmetics such as; earrings, long painted nails, belly button ring, a necklace with a pendent, bracelets, and an exotic hair clip.Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 1, page 2 Personality So far Kyōka has displayed an extremely vulgar personality, revelling in violence and dominating people weaker than her. She believes wholeheartedly in the sole rule of Nangokuren High School, that the strong eat the weak, and considers Ayane to be foolish for protecting those weaker than her.Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 1, page 28 In combat she comes across as quite arrogant, such as when she goaded Ayane into trying her best only to easily crush her efforts''Dragons Rioting'' manga; Chapter 1, page 39-40, as well as threatening to beat Rintaro if he ever gets in her way again.Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 1, page 47-48She has a strong battlelust and developed an interest in Rintaro, after witnessing his strength during his match with Meru. Behind Kyōka's brutality and confidence, she is actually a polite, generous and smart student. She is shown to be quite hospitable towards guests in her house and has revealed a more caring and helpful side as she did with Rintaro. She is very understanding with Rintaro's condition and doesn't insult him about it as she faced a similar struggle herself (even though his is much worse). History A year ago, Kyōka was a book worm in the academy and scored the highest grades in her class. Although she excelled in her studies, she had no friends in the academy because she often rushed home to practice Nihon Buyou, a Japanese dance that has been kept in generations in her family. While on her way, Kyōka would see both Ren and Meru fighting each other which seemingly intrigued her, yet she hesitate to look at the fight and rush home. As she finish her practice dance, her mother would ask her about the life in her school which Kyōka would dodge the question and constantly claimed everything would be fine. The next day rushing to practice the dance again, Kyōka witnesses a group of guys harassing Ren. While hiding herself behind the walls and think about the situation in 2 possible options; either call the police or bravely save Ren. When her intuition overcome her logic, Kyōka decided to step in and found all the thugs were beaten badly by Ren. Just as she check on Ren, Kyōka sensed a brute standing behind her. With Ren's instruction, Kyōka managed to dodge and give a strong blow to the brute and knocked him down. Since that day, Kyōka was a changed student, from a silent book worm into a confident fighter (though her smarts remained unchanged).Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 12, page 10-26 Plot An Unexpected Beginning Kyōka is first shown preparing to fight against Ayane, after the latter had confronted her over all of the students Kyōka had hurt. Laughing in a sarcasm, Kyōka berates Ayane for defending the people around her and reminds the first-year that in this academy, the strongest usually prevails over the weak. Beginning their fight, Kyōka is able to easily defend against Ayane's attacks with a single-hand, and before too long leaves the younger Dragon sweating from exhaustion.Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 1, page 24-34 Taunting Ayane into attacking with all she has, Kyōka counters against her opponent's attack with Gōsai Reppa, which was powerful enough to break through Ayane's Sensen Renryūjin, shred the first-year's uniform and send her crashing into a nearby wall.Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 1, page 39-41 Claiming that she was still hungry for more battle, Kyōka goes on to resume their battle only to be startled when Rintaro appears between them. Panicking, the newcomer manages to up-heave two walls of earth to separate the fighters from one another, ending the fight. Breaking down her side of the wall, Kyōka praises the freshman's amazing technique before threatening him that she will tear him apart should he ever interrupt her fight again. Declaring that she'd lost her appetite, Kyōka rejoins her followers and leaves the scene.Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 1, page 42-48 Rookie vs The Tiger Days later, Kyōka is heading to school along with Kako when she encounters Hatenko Meru and Erin. She then punches Meru, who does the same, and compliments about how strong it was. When Kako attacks Meru, says that Meru moves like a monkey and tells Kako to calm down. She then watches as Kako attacks again, after Meru grabs Kako's breast. When Rintarou and Ayane shows up, she recognizes Rintarou and says that he is the sensei of Ayane. When Rino shows up, stares and smiles at Rino and Ayane. She then watches as Meru attacks Rintaro out of the blue and Rintaro stops the sword with his bare hands. When Meru and Rintaro are going to fight,Kyōka says that it should be interesting and also witnessed the rivalry between both Dragons;Rino, sees Rintaro as a nuisance for her plan as the strongest dragon and tends to eliminate him; Ayane, however would halt Rino from hurting her master by challenging the Dragon of Technique on his behalf which she lost to Rino's. After she watched Meru bring Ayane into the School Medical Infirmary with Rintaro, The Dragon of Power would asked Rino if she had gone soft to have some mercy to Ayane, which the latter impressed over Rino's cunning to wait until either Ayane or Rintaro strong enough to challenge her and states that she really is a dragon. Kyōka then told Rino that she should "rest the brain for a while" before leaving the scene to the academy compound. The following day, Kyōka becomes a member of the audience to the battle between Rintaro and Meru agian and this time, it is a Batsuzangaisei Ceremony where she witnesses Rintaro emerge victorious after he destroyed an old school building and the Ren Hall (albeit unintentionally) with a single blow. Unlike her first encounter with him, Kyōka is not only impressed, but trembles in excitement for the second time in her life for having witnessed such an incredible display of power. The next day after Meru's departure from the academy, Kyōka goes home rather than her school dorm, as she had something to do. In her residence, Kyōka performs a traditional Japanese dance in front of the household and while changing her clothes after her performance, she says Rintaro's name with a smile on her face. Bakugyaku Festival Days later after Meru's departure of the academy, Kyōka is ranked first among the Third Years, qualifying her to participate in the upcoming Bakugyaku Festival, one of the traditional events in the academy. As she searched for her partner for the event, Kyōka encounters Rintaro and her fellow Third Year student, Naomi and interrupts the brawl. She is then addressed by Naomi in a sarcastic manner and tells her giant adversary that only thing that has changed about her is her obese body figure. Naomi fumed in anger and blamed Kyōka's position as the Dragon for her undesired changes. Bored with Naomi's ranting, Kyōka angrily warns her giant adversary to be quiet, or she will shut her up by force. Naomi ignores and begins to disparage her strength. With quick and confusing footwork, Kyōka appears right in front of Naomi and throws a powerful punch into Naomi's abdomen and knocks her out. Just after she had finished off Naomi, Kyōka then turned her attention towards Rintaro and attacked the confused Rintaro with a barrage of punches. Rintaro dodges all of them but loses half his tie in the process. Rintaro unleashes the Shoufuu Souheki to protect himself. Even faced with seemly an unbreakable force, Kyōka slices the shield in half a single chop, shocking Rintaro. She stops, seemingly pleased and calls Rintaro the "best meal ever". After an apology to Rintaro for the sudden commotion, she informs him of their partnership in the Bakugyaku Festival. Kyōka tells Rintaro that the pairing in the Bakugyaku Festival is based on the rank between the 1st years and the 3rd years and since they both placed 1st in their respective years, they would be partners for the festival. Just as the festival became official and the theme is decided as dancing by the principle of the academy, Gorozaemon Jinbeenosuke Yonemitsu , Kyōka would invites Rintaro to her mansion as the training practice for the upcoming event, which Rintaro expects little about it as he had never enters the woman house before. The Newcomer's Visit Upon Rintaro visit, Kyōka would be delighted over his arrival and yet found him strange whch. Just as she is about to take off his shoes, she saw him acting strange but later on finds out why after she learned from Rintaro. When she discovers his disease she tells of her own past of how she use to be before the change and is now wishing to spend as much time enjoying her school life as much as possible. She begins to teach Rintaro her family traditional dance just in time for festival. The Day of the Festival 5 days after their rigid training, Kyōka has arrived to the academy with Rintaro. During the opening ceremony of the festival, she is utterly embarrassed by her mother's quote about her. As their team are the final team to dance, both Kyōka and Rintaro begin their dance that would stunned the crowd. In all the sudden, there is a lighting in the sky and Kyōka urged Rintaro to stop dancing, which she is moved that Rintaro words that he would never let the dance half way finished. Both she and Rintaro managed to finish the dance by dodging the lightning strike and manage to make a safe landing onto the stadium grounds; making the pair is the only team emerged victorious in this festival. After her team won the dance challenge, the festival extended even further as the bonus stage has been commenced and Kyōka cannot be more excited for finally confronts Rintaro in a single match; while used the remains of the stage as the ring. She further warns Rintaro that she won't forgive him should he purposely lose the battle. Kyōka send the barrage of punches towards Rintaro, which all of them are miss yet relentless until Rintaro was forced into the corner. As she is about to launch her finishing move, Kōryuu Gōken, Kyōka was struck with Rintaro's own move until Rintaro accidently slip outside the ring and resulted Kyōka's victory. While exited the stadium, the Dragon of Power later confronts Rino, who congratulated her victory and assumed both Rintaro and Kyōka draw. However, Kyōka tell Rino that wasn't the case as she stumbled onto the ground, due to her unseen injury from Rintaro's own attack. Kyōka further asserts that Rintaro's accidently slip away to avoid contact of her attacks, which she claimed although she did won in the match it was Rintaro defeated her in the battle itself; not before she also see Rino smiled for the first time. She is then informs the Dragon of Technique that Rintaro will be her to take, without her knowledge that Ayane overheard their conversation from behind. Ren's Return Kyōka is among of many students welcomed Ren's return to the academy. Abilities Skills Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Kyōka is an incredibly skilled combatant, and has been shown capable of easily dominating one of her rival Dragons in battle using only her left hand.Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 1, page 29-34, 39-41 Before the arrival of Ayane, Kyōka was considered to be the strongest Dragon, if only by a small margin.Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 1, page 38 Enhanced Strength: During her short fight with Ayane, Kyōka showed a large degree of physical strength. Despite holding the same title as each other, Kyōka was able to effortlessly defend against Ayane's attacks with a single hand, as well as easily breaking through the first-year's Sensen Renryūjin with her own technique, the force of her counter shredding Ayane's clothes and sending her into a nearby wall.Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 1, page 29-34, 39-41 Kyōka was later shown easily breaking down the earth walls created by Rintaro's own Gōhō Hagan technique. During her short fight with Rintaro when they were determining the partners for the festival Kyoka was able to split the collided wall of winds created by the former's Shoufuu Souheki 'technique with one hand chop attack something that shocked Rintaro himself. ''Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 1, page 47 Later on Kyōka was able to easily lift the destroyed wooden stand that the dancing competition the school held to make a makeshift arena for her and Rintaro to fight on despite it being much larger than herself. '''Nihon Buyou: Kyōka's family are experts in the Japanese Traditional Dance, which she incorporates into her fighting style. As a result, she has total control over her leg and arm muscles. Her footwork allows her to easily glide over short distances in an instant. Since Rintaro was initally unfamiliar with the dance style, he was unable to read her movements at first. Enhanced Endurance: Kyōka had also displayed high endurance and pain tolerance where she managed to endure Rintaro's Tenpa Shoujin technique that was said to have been all or nothing attack long enough to land her own powerful technique that sent Rintaro flying for a bit before falling down. However she herself admitted that since Rintaro had slipped on a puddle of water he was unable to deliver all of the technique's power and even then after exiting the arena, Kyōka nearly collapsed from the damage of the incomplete technique with a large gash on her abdomen. Equipment Brass Knuckles: When fighting, Kyōka uses a pair of durable brass knuckles to increase the power of her punches. Each of the brass knuckles take the shape of a smooth, half-oval piece of metal with a short, spiked chain leading off on the sides closest to her little fingers.Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 1, page 28 It is unknown exactly how much these knuckles increase her striking power. Techniques *'Gōsai Reppa' (剛砕烈覇, lit. Supreme Violent Hard Break): Kyōka punches her opponent with her right hand in a downward motion, the blow being strong enough to send someone flying with enough force to crash into and break a concrete wall. This technique was first used during Kyōka's fight with Ayane.Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 1, page 40-41 *'Kouryuu Gouken' (煌竜剛拳, lit. Shining Dragon Fierce Fist): Kyōka charges towards her opponent with her right hand cocked for an upward punch that was powerful enough to break through Rintaro's incomplete 'Tenpa Shoujin '''and sent him flying up a few meters from his chin.''Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 14, page 12 References Category:Character Category:Dragon Category:3rd Year Category:Female Category:Student